resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Farley
Susan Capelli (née Farley) is Nathan Hale's foster-sister who was mentioned in the Project Abraham viral website and first appeared in the novel Resistance: The Gathering Storm. In Resistance 3, she became the wife of Joseph Evan Capelli and has a son named Jack. Biography Susan got along very well with Nathan Hale since they were children, and treated him as a true brother. Susan's father, Frank, trained her and Hale in shooting in which they entered the Young Ranchers of South Dakota's annual shooting contest in 1942 and 1945, respectively. The two achieved great success; however, Susan was later disqualified for her connections to the Alliance for American Autonomy.Young Ranchers of South Dakota Susan's association to the AAA was due to her deep suspicions and dissatisfaction of the Noah Grace Administration and its mildly, near-totalitarian rule. Because of this, Susan was labeled by anyone she come across as a traitor in which she was defended back by Hale and her father. Following Hale's leaving for the military, Susan kept in contact with him through mail and keeping track of the places he had been so far before his indoctrination in Project Abraham. Susan also occasionally talked about her adopted brother to eager locals as he was considered somewhat a legend in parts of South Dakota due to his unprecedented winning in the YRSD shooting contest. ''Resistance: The Gathering Storm By late 1951, Susan, her family and many friends and neighbors experienced the Chimera's early invasion of America. She and everyone hold out in her family's home, which ultimately left Susan the only survivor. After burying the dead, she escaped from South Dakota and sought shelter in a Protection Camp. There she first-hand experienced that the camp took her rights and liberties among the other refugees, which made her to lose her faith on a government that "justify the suspension of civil liberties and to stay in power." Susan then joined the resistance group Freedom First to oppose both the Chimera and the Grace Administration. On December 10th, 1951, Susan was based on a Freedom First camp near Custer, Montana where she was reunited with Nathan Hale, who was infiltrating the camp under the guise of a volunteer, and outed him. Once captured, Susan spared Hale from any torture during his interrogation, and learned his mission was to find former Secretary of War, Henry Walker. After Hale was released, Susan talked with Hale about her reasons for being with Freedom First and the obvious corruptness that is plaguing their government. Susan then told Hale that she cannot leave with him, to Nathan understanding. By December 15th, Susan and Freedom First member Anthony Puzo laid out a assassination on Noah Grace during his Victory Tour in Denver, Colorado. She and Puzo attempted to snipe Grace directly from the Ridley Hotel. However, Nathan was among Grace's security force and noticed Susan's location from the glint of their scope rifle, and prevented Grace's death, but only for the sniper bullet to hit and kill the Colorado Governor. After Puzo was killed by return fire, Susan attempted to find his killer and shockingly discovered it to be Hale before being knocked unconscious by a Secret Service agent holding a sledgehammer. Susan was later imprisoned at the Denver Federal Center where she was visited by Hale. Hale wanted her sentence to be reduced, but only for her to respond back that there is no reason for her be exempted from her actions; furthermore, she criticized Nathan for saving Grace, who will only continue to seek for power and to repress the American people. After this Susan was shortly transferred away. Even after Grace's eventual death at Hale's hands, Susan's life afterward remains barely known at that point. Resistance 3 As of August 1953, Susan was situated in Haven, Oklahoma where she met and eventually married to Joseph Capelli, Hale's killer. By 1954, she and her husband had a son named Jack. Trivia *In the Project Abraham website, Susan was stated to be Nathan Hale's cousin but was apparently retconned (along with her family) in ''Resistance: The Gathering Storm as a foster-sister of Nathan. *Susan was often called by Nathan Hale as "Susie", which she detested later in her adult life. *According to Resistance: The Gathering Storm, Susan was born on March 7, 1920.Resistance: The Gathering Storm, P. 142 However, her age is two years older than Nathan Hale's (who was born in 1922), and the given information from the book is considered an error as Hale is stated to be older than his sibling. Sources Category:Resistance: The Gathering Storm Characters Category:Human Category:Resistance 3 Characters